fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Daichi Kotomine/@comment-4666155-20141122191701
You're going to need to re-edit White Devil Slayer magic from the ground up, Jason. I was looking it over and you've more or less stolen Aru's Holy Devil Slayer Magic, and just tried to reword small portions of it, hoping no one would notice? Haven't I been over this, with you before? Didn't I tell you before that you don't steal from your fellow users? Not that stealing from any source is alright, but it's downright insulting when you take what your fellow users have written, without their permission, and try to pass it off as your own work. Let me illustrate the point here, Jason, where you can visibly see it: Through this magic, the user can transform their body with feature of the element of holy light, allowing them to utilize it in both offensive and defensive manners; they can turn multiple parts of their body into makeshift weapons of light, such as hammers or swords, and proceed to bash or slice their opponent with deadly force. That is Aru's. White Devil Slayer Magic (白の滅悪魔法, Shiro no Metsuaku Mahō): White Devil Slayer Magic is a Caster, Lost Magic, and finally, a subsection of the Slayer Magic line, specifically Devil Slayer Magic, utilized by Daichi Kotomine. Through this magic, they are able to use the element of white light to kill devils while in battle. Through this magic, the user can transform their body with the features of white light, utilizing the light in both offensive and defensive styles; they can turn multiple parts of their body into makeshift weapons of light, such as hammers or swords, and proceed to bash or slice their opponent with deadly force. That little bit there is word for word theft, Jason. How about this? The user can also modify the properties of the holy light that they produce, changing it from having immense cutting power to smashing into foes with incredible blunt force, allowing the user to change the properties of certain spells. Aru's. The user of White Devil Slayer Magic is capable of modifying the properties of their light, morphing it from having immense cutting power to smashing into foes with incredible blunt force, allowing the user to change the properties of certain spells. Yours. Maybe another example. Another thing to note is that Holy Devil Slayer Magic surrounds the user in a small, barely-felt aura of holy light. While it can not be sensed or identified by normal, the aura of light can be sensed by skilled users of Light Magic, as they can feel the divine element. A user of Holy Devil Slayer Magic is immune to the effect of their own element, in this case being light, and can consume external sources of light to relish their strength. However, much like Slayer Magics, the user is unable to consume the light that they produce themselves and as well as the elements must be consumed through the mouth. This is Aru's. White Devil Slayer Magic seems to surround the user with a small, barely felt aura of white light. While it can not be sensed or identified by normal, the aura of light can be sensed by skilled users of Light Magic, as they can feel the divine element. A user of White Devil Slayer Magic is immune to the effect of their own element, in this case being light, and can consume external sources of light to replenish their strength. However, much like Slayer Magics, the user is unable to consume the light that they produce themselves and as well as the elements must be consumed through the mouth. This is yours. This is the one where you really tried to be sneaky, but anyone reading it can see you nicked it. I'm not even reading the rest because I can tell it's more than likely stolen as well. Erase every bit of that magic and start from scratch, Jason. If I have to warn you about this one more time, I'm simply banning you, no questions asked.